


It's time to move on

by amaterasusakashita



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Voltron: Legendary Defender Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterasusakashita/pseuds/amaterasusakashita
Summary: Life is going on after Allura’s death, but Lance has some problems with moving on after his loss. In the meantime Keith has taken a short break from his charity work with Blade of Marmora and decided to spend his free time on Earth.





	It's time to move on

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so (in advance) I'm sorry for eventual mistakes.

It was 3am when Keith heard someone crying. He heard it because of his sleep so near waking. Couldn’t get used to the soft bed yet. The sound was coming from the veranda. It was almost inaudible, but thanks to Galra’s senses he managed to capture it. He slowly approached the outside door and slightly opened it.

It was Lance. He was sitting at the end of the porch with his head in his hands.   
‘Lance.’ – the man jumped a little bit at the sound of his name.   
‘Hey man. Sorry, did I wake you up?’ said Lance while turning around to see the other’s face. His eyes were a bit red and swollen up, his voice was hoarse, but somehow he still managed to keep his cool.   
Keith got a bit flustered, but decided to ask - ‘May I?’ pointing at the ground next to the other man. Lance nodded slowly while taking a deep breath. They were sitting in the silence for about 30 seconds when Keith decided to speak out - ‘Are you thinking about her?’. Lance’s raised his head and nodded the second time. If he was going to open his mouth in that moment he would definitely started crying again. Keith noticed how hard it is to talk for Lance so he started his short monologue. ‘I know it must be hard. I know how does it hurt when you lose someone you love, it’s like losing part of yourself.’   
‘It’s just-‘ Lance’s voice trembled a bit – ‘It’s just so hard to forget.’   
‘You don’t have to forget her Lance. You don’t have to get rid of all of the memories of her. I think it’s even impossible to forget about the person you truly cherished,’ – he said and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder – ‘but, it’s okay to move on and start living again.’   
Their eyes meet for a short while, but Lance broke it by looking into the sky – ‘It just feels kind of unfair. It’s like, by letting myself feel again, fall in love again, I’m betraying her.’ His eyes got glazed again. He doesn’t want to show this pathetic side of him to anyone, especially Keith. ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pour my problems on you’. He stood up and started going toward the entrance, but then he felt Keith’s hand on his, stopping him.   
‘It’s not a betrayal.’ – said the black-haired man and tightened his grip, their eyes met again. There were so many words unspoken between them, but somehow they could feel each other’s intentions through the eye contact. The feelings they couldn’t name just a while ago started to form into something more clear.   
Lance took a step forward – ‘I’m not ready to start again yet.’   
‘I’m willing to wait as long as you need’ – said Keith blushing slightly. They moved toward each other, both a bit frightened and uncertain. Slowly closing the gap between them and ending up in a hug that felt so different from their physical contacts from the past.   
‘It may take a long time for me to get used to it’ said Lance.   
‘I told you, I’ll wait, just give me a reason to believe I won’t be waiting for nothing.’ They looked at each other once more and both of them smiled a bit.   
‘I will’ whispered Lance burying his face in Keith’s neck. What he said next was almost imperceptible. - ‘Just stay with me.’

After they’ve gone to bed, they had the most peaceful night since they came back to earth.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ff so I'm counting on some constructive criticism ;)


End file.
